


you and I remain the same.

by saviorrswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy is bi, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, btvs, tara and buffy are in love and its so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorrswan/pseuds/saviorrswan
Summary: buffy can't stop thinking about tara. how her eyes light up when she speaks about magic, how she gets a crooked smile when she looks at Buffy, how her voice is silky and soft, and so much more.tara x buffy domestic cuteness.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers, Tara Maclay & Dawn Summers, Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	you and I remain the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this little drabble! got the idea from an ask i got and had to make a little fic off it. hope you enjoy!  
> follow me on tumblr: @misstaramaclay

Slaying was always a combination of adrenaline, fire, anger, fear, and boredom. this part was the 'bored' part. Buffy was sat atop a gravestone, her head in her hands, a scarf wrapped tight around her neck. It wasn't particularly cold, but she liked the way it looked. her jeans fit right, but fanned out towards her ankles to reveal two black boots covered in dirt and grass. Her red top was dirty too, covered in ash and grass stains. 

"Come out of the earth, please." She sighed. She just wanted to go home to her sister and her girlfriend. she could imagine it now, Dawn and Tara sitting next to one another on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in between them. Tara would probably be trying to teach dawn something with this movie, but at the end of the day, they're just having fun. She couldn't stop thinking about Tara, most of all, though. her pretty, soft hair that flowed like a waterfall to her shoulders. her kind eyes that squinted when she smiled, her crooked smile that she only gave Buffy, just thinking about Tara  makes her chest warm.

"Now, you ass, I wanna go home." She kicked the grave a little with her heel, sighing as she did so. As if on cue, the ground below her seemed to shake, tremble, as if it was about to explode. "Here we go," Buffy smiled, hopping off the grave, stake in hand. Buffy used to pretend to not like this, to pretend that slaying didn't send electricity up her spine; she doesn't pretend anymore. 

the vampire's hand shot up first, being quickly followed by it's bumpy face. It didn't even have time to adjust to it's new world as Buffy yanked it out of the grave. "Sorry, sir, but you're keeping me from my lady." She punched him square in the face, causing him to fly backwards. She could feel the strength in her arms, in her muscles, shouting happily to be used. She ran over to the fallen vampire and before he could get a word out, she plunged the stake into his heart. 

He shrieked before exploding into many particles of dust, getting her top even dirtier. She didn't care about any of it though, for she got to go home. She began sprinting back to her place, the power in her sprint taking her incredibly far, incredibly quick. she knew the way from the cemetery to her home like the back of her hand, hell, she's been running back and forth for six years. she was barely out of breath by the time she got home and opened the door, almost giddy. 

"I'm home!" She shouted. The cool air of the home wafted in, making her feel safe and sturdy. She breathed in the scent of sage, rose, and wood. a lot of the sage and rose came from when Tara moved in, bringing her favorite candles and magical do-dads with her. Buffy didn't know much about magic and didn't really feel like learning about it, but she'd listen to Tara talk about it for hours.

"In the living room!" Tara said, her voice calm and low, just loud enough for Buffy to hear. 

Just as she imagined, Tara and Dawn were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Dawn was already asleep, her head practically hanging off the side of the cushion, somehow sleeping upside down. It didn't prevent her from snoring, either. 

Tara looked away from the TV to stare at Buffy, her stunning blue eyes made Buffy's breath catch. Her hair was pulled into a light bun, brown wisps flying from the hair tie. Once she saw Buffy, her full lips pulled into a crooked smile, that made Buffy want to go up and kiss her right there. She was curled into a blanket, seemingly cozy. 

"Hey, Buffy." Buffy smiled, all the tension, fear, adrenaline, suddenly dissipates from her body. Tara's voice was smooth, but a little excited, for she seemed just as happy to see Buffy as Buffy was her. Tara didn't use a nickname for Buffy and Buffy liked it that way, it may seem formal to others, but Buffy knew just how much adoration there was in just one word.

"Hi, Tara." She smiled back, her entire body lighting up. 

"Come sit," she motioned, patting the spot next to her.

"I would, but I'm all icky." Buffy pouted, her expression falling. 

Tara chuckled, slowly pulling herself off the couch. She let the blanket fall back onto the couch as she stretched her limbs, her shirt came up a bit to show her stomach. Buffy blushed slightly, quickly making sure to look at anything but Tara's bare stomach. She could remember kissing her stomach, getting further and further down. She shook her head, trying to stay PG.

"Let's go put Dawn to bed and then we'll get you cleaned up." Tara smiled, biting back a laugh. She walked towards the doorway Buffy was leaning against and plucked a piece of grass out of Buffys hair. Buffy could feel her warm breath against her as she did this, her body so close. 

"That wasn't there last time I checked," she shrugged. Tara giggled, clutching her side before looking back at Buffy again.

"I-im glad your home. I missed you a lot." Her smile was genuine and her blue eyes seemed to pool under Buffy's gaze.

"I missed you even more, you're all I can think about, you know." Buffy beamed, finally caving in and grabbing Tara by the waist to pull her into a kiss. Tara was only surprised for a second before her lips started to move against buffys; Tara's lips were soft, yet firm. their kiss was always passionate, yet caring. Tara's hands found their way to the nape of her neck and buffys landed on her hips, so there bodies would touch. Every single nerve in Buffy's system exploded, burned even. She never thought something so simple, so chaste, could make her feel so intensely. Alas, Tara's kiss always made her feel this way.

"You two do remember that I'm here, right?" Dawn spoke up, her eyelids droopy, but she was cognizant. 

They broke the kiss instantly, Tara's cheeks burned red and so did Buffy's, "yes, matter of fact. Now go away." Buffy stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I get it, I get it. I'll be in my room, with my headphones in."

"Dawnie!" Tara scolded, jogging to the couch to lightly throw a pillow at her. Dawn laughed at the failed attempt, for the pillow flew right by her. 

"See you two!" 

Tara turned back to Buffy, shaking her head. "That's your sister, y'know."

Buffy laughed, her voice traveling throughout the room, "sadly, I'm very aware."

"Alright, sweetie, let's go get cleaned up," Tara smiled, walking back to grab buffys hand to lead her up the stairs.

"I'm g-gonna run a load tomorrow, if you'll do the dishes." Tara offered, turning on the shower for Buffy as she changed out of her clothes.

"Done and done." Buffy said back, her voice barely audible over the running water. She loved the shower, the feeling of the droplets beating against her skin always calmed her down. Buffy wrapped herself into her towel, her knotted hair finally out of its ponytail. Tara was checking the water when Buffy walked in, her cheeks blazing the moment Buffy caught her eye. They'd been together for a while, but things like this always got to them. 

"Waters ready," She grinned, pecking Buffy on the cheek before walking out the bathroom, shutting the door lightly behind her. Buffy looked in the wide, vanity mirror to see just how grimy she was.

"Annoying, mean grass," she muttered to herself as she let the towel hit the tile. The water did feel insanely nice on her skin, the shampoo she used also made her hair smell like lilacs. she hopped out of the shower, toweled herself off, and put on the pajamas Tara left for her. The rest of the normal, human things she did, didn't take up much time before she walked out the bathroom. 

"I'm clean." She huffed, plopping next to Tara in the bed.

"You are," Tara responded, already wrapped in their comforter, their bedside lamp on. Buffy turned on the bed, holding her head up by her hand, gazing at her girlfriend.

"You're staring," Tara responded, glancing over at Buffy. 

"No… I'm looking at you, lovingly."

"Some would still call that staring, honey." Tara turned, to mimic the position Buffy had on the bed. Their faces were only a few inches away, again. Buffy couldn't help but stare at her lips, they were slightly apart, her cheeks were flushed, and her pupils dilated. 

"What would  _ you _ call it?" Buffy asked, slowly getting closer to Tara's face, biting slightly on her bottom lip.

Tara didn't answer, instead she closed the gap between them. This kiss was just as passionate as before, but had an undercurrent of hunger. Tara's lips mashed against hers as their movements slowly became quicker and quicker, until Buffy was on top of Tara, straddling her hips.

*

Buffy woke up tangled in a mess of comforter and Tara. Tara was asleep still, her head on top of Buffy's chest, their blanket lazily thrown over them. She began to stroke Tara's hair, it was soft, despite being a mess. She began tucking the strands of hair in her face, behind her ear. She loved how peaceful Tara seemed when asleep, her perfect, pale skin undisturbed by life's challenges. Her eyelashes brushed against her cheek and her breathing was slow. Tara lit Buffy alight, made her feel safe and comforted, yet challenged her and kept things exciting.

After a few minutes, Tara stirred awake, "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Buffy cooed, still playing Tara's hair. Tara turned slightly to stare up at Buffy, love swirling in her eyes.

"No, but what a sight to wake up to." Tara gave Buffy that crooked smile she adored, her eyes crinkled. They sat like this for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company, incredibly grateful to have one another.


End file.
